Le Débat
by Wynhilde
Summary: Drago et Hermione ont des convictions différentes, et visent le même poste: celui de Ministre de la Magie. Un débat télémagique aidera-t-il les électeurs à se décider? Ou bien permettra-t-il seulement aux deux ennemis de se rapprocher? OS. DM/HG


**Notes: **J'ai écrit ce texte duran l'entre deux tours des dernières élections présidentielles... L'humeur du moment, sans doute...

Mais il va sans dire que toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existées serait _purement _fortuite... *sourire angélique*

**1. Le débat**

Seule dans sa loge, Hermione se concentrait de son mieux et essayait de ne pas laisser l'anxiété la gagner. Elle avait renvoyé coiffeuse, habilleuse et maquilleuse, mais aussi toute son équipe, y compris son conseiller le plus proche, Harry Potter. Quant à Ron, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, qu'il valait mieux qu'ils prennent leurs distance l'un par rapport à l'autre, du moins pour un moment. Leurs disputes s'étaient multipliées ces derniers temps, Ron accumulant les accès de jalousie à propos de tout et de rien. Il supportait mal la célébrité croissante de sa compagne et, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, éprouvait une certaine rancœur à être, une nouvelle fois, relégué au second plan de l'affiche. Quant à Hermione, cette amitié amoureuse, qui datait de l'époque de leur lycée, commençait à lui peser. Ron s'était montré bien trop timoré dans leur relation, refusant de s'impliquer dans une réelle vie de couple et d'assumer la responsabilité d'une famille. Quelques quinze ans après la défaite finale de Voldemort, survenue lors de leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, leur relation n'avait pas réellement évolué, et Hermione commençait à penser qu'il serait bientôt temps d'y mettre fin, puisque leur union ne semblait devoir aboutir sur rien de concret.

Mais ce soir, Ronald Weasley était bien loin d'être le centre de ses préoccupations. Elle inspira profondément et s'efforça au calme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge murale. Dans un peu moins de trois heures, ce serait fini. En attendant, elle ne pouvait empêcher le stress de la gagner graduellement. Ce n'était pas tant le débat en lui-même qui l'angoissait. Elle était intimement convaincue de la pertinence et du bien-fondé de son projet et de ses arguments. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait que son allocution serait retransmise par la plus grande chaîne de télévision magique et par plusieurs radios. Elle commençait, après tout, à être rompue à ce genre d'exercices. Non, ce qui la tourmentait vraiment, c'est que depuis le grand débat qui avait rassemblé tous les acteurs de la victoire contre les Forces du Mal, ce fameux débat qui avait permis de relancer la vie politique magique, il n'y avait pas eu de confrontation directe entre elle et son principal adversaire. Son dernier face à face avec Drago Malefoy avait eu lieu près de quinze ans auparavant.

Ils avaient certes combattu du même côté pour débarrasser le monde de la menace que représentait Voldemort. Mais leurs idées politiques étaient radicalement différentes. Ils avaient tous deux une vision des choses très précises, et franchement inconciliables. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient suivi attentivement la carrière de l'autre, sentant intuitivement qu'un jour ou l'autre, leurs chemins seraient amenés à se croiser à nouveau. La carrière de Drago avait connu une avancée fulgurante lorsque de simple Médicomage, il était devenu le plus jeune Directeur de Sainte Mangouste. Peu de temps après, soit cinq ans auparavant, il s'était vu offert la place de Délégué aux Affaires Financières Magiques sous le gouvernement du Ministre de la Magie, Marcus Flint. Hermione, de son côté, avait accepté le poste de Professeur de Métamorphoses lorsque Minerva Mac Gonagall avait souhaité se décharger d'une partie de ses fonctions. Par ailleurs, elle avait développé son association en faveur des droits des Elfes de Maison et l'avait étendue à la défense de toutes les créatures magiques. La S.A.L.E. avait ensuite fusionné avec le C.R.A.D.E. (Comité Rigoureux d'Aide et de Développement aux Energies), une association écologique magique. Ensemble, et avec l'appui du D.E.G.U.E.U (Département d'Entraide pour un Groupe Utopiste, Eclairé et Unitaire), le principal syndicat des salariés du monde magique, ils avaient fondé un nouveau parti politique, le P.R.O.L.O (Parti Responsable et Objectif pour la Liberté et l'Ouverture). Le P.R.O.L.O s'opposait principalement à l'A.R.I.S.T.O (Association pour Rassembler les Idées et les Savoirs des Territoires Observés), parti dont se réclamait Drago Malefoy.

A Poudlard, ils avaient éprouvé l'un envers l'autre une profonde inimitié, et maintenant, ils étaient adversaires politiques.

Il était presque 21h. Une jeune femme vint la chercher pour la conduire sur le plateau. Drago avait déjà pris place. Il semblait plutôt détendu. Hermione constata qu'il n'avait que très peu changé. Il arborait toujours le même air arrogant ainsi que son perpétuel sourire ironique. Hermione s'assit, très digne dans son tailleur sombre, qu'elle avait jugé plus approprié que son habituelle robe de sorcière. On lui servit un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance. Elle croisa le regard gris acier de Drago Malefoy qui lui faisait face, de l'autre côté de la table. Un peu en retrait se tenaient les deux journalistes qui devaient animer le débat : Rita Skeeter pour la Nouvelle Gazette, et Luna Lovegood pour le Pinailleur. Hermione avait à peine eu le temps de s'installer que Rita Skeeter fixa la caméra en face d'elle et commença à parler :

— Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Je vous remercie d'être avec nous et de suivre ce débat exceptionnel entre les deux candidats au poste de Ministre de la Magie, Madame Hermione Granger, d'une part, la candidate du P.R.O.L.O, et Monsieur Drago Malefoy, d'autre part, qui représente l'A.R.I.S.T.O. Ma première question s'adresse à vous, Monsieur Malefoy : vous prétendez vouloir mener une politique de rupture, après avoir fait partie du gouvernement de Monsieur Flint durant cinq ans. N'est-ce pas légèrement contradictoire ?

La réponse de Drago fut longue, calme et bien construite mais ne révolutionna pas le genre du discours politique. Hermione l'écouta presque distraitement tandis qu'elle observait très attentivement son adversaire. La manière dont il jouait avec son stylo, ses imperceptibles petits mouvements d'épaule, ses froncements de sourcils… Avec ses cheveux blonds et son intense regard gris, on ne pouvait nier qu'il était un trentenaire plus que séduisant. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, parfaitement consciente que ce n'était pas ce genre de pensée qui allait lui permettre de rebondir sur les propos de son rival. Justement, Drago terminait, et par une pique à son égard, qui plus est :

— … et ces cinq ans passés au Ministère m'ont permis d'en connaître parfaitement les rouages et de savoir quels points il importait de réformer le plus rapidement. Je ne crois pas que Madame Granger, malgré son rôle prépondérant dans l'éducation, que tous connaissent et que je salue, puisse se targuer des mêmes compétences que moi en matière de politique…

Les yeux de la jeune femme étincelèrent.

— Des mêmes **in**compétences, vous voulez dire, plutôt ? coupa-t-elle, plus tranchante que la lame d'un rasoir. Car je pense que si j'avais occupé le même poste que vous, Monsieur Malefoy, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de cinq ans pour me rendre compte qu'il fallait agir. Et par ailleurs, je n'ai pas attendu d'avoir des responsabilités au Gouvernement pour m'engager politiquement. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai fondé la S.A.L.E en 1994, et que depuis je n'ai cessé de lutter activement pour la reconnaissance des droits de nos amies les créatures magiques ?

Drago eut un rire parfaitement contrôlé.

— La S.A.L.E, oui parlons-en ! Vouloir libérer les Elfes est une aberration, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Hermione Granger.

— Certainement pas ! protesta-t-elle, mais il ne la laissa pas parler.

— Tout simplement parce que les Elfes ne veulent pas être libérés, et qu'ils sont heureux de leur condition !

— Pardonnez-moi, s'insurgea Hermione, je ne peux pas laisser dire cela. Peut-être que ce statut convient à certains d'entre eux, mais sûrement pas à tous ! Mais cela vous va bien de tenir de tels propos, vous dont on sait que la famille a, outre le fait d'avoir été de fervents partisans d'un certain Mage Noir, honteusement exploité certaines de ces créatures, dont un, notamment, qui milite depuis sa libération – accidentelle, soit dit en passant – au sein de la S.A.L.E.

Hermione peinait à reprendre sa respiration, après une phrase qu'elle n'avait pas souhaitée aussi longue.

— Excusez-moi, il faut que je réponde à cela, déclara Drago à la journaliste qui essayait d'intervenir. Je trouve cela franchement mesquin, Madame Granger, de faire allusion à l'idéologie d'une famille que j'ai renié, vous le savez fort bien, pour rallier le camp de la paix et de la liberté, où j'ai combattu à vos côtés. J'attendais, je l'avoue, de votre part, des réflexions d'un niveau plus élevé. Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas m'imputer les erreurs de mes parents, alors que je me suis battu, lors de cette guerre atroce, du même côté que vous.

Hermione baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde : elle s'en voulait. Elle savait pourtant pertinemment que l'argument « Drago est le fils d'un méchant Mangemort » n'était pas recevable. Et elle s'était promis de ne pas l'utiliser. Elle en avait longuement discuté avec son équipe de campagne, et c'était même elle qui avait imposé cette ligne de conduite à Harry et Ron, le Secrétaire Général du P.R.O.L.O. Mais se retrouver face à lui après toutes ces années lui avait rappelé cette période où il n'était qu'un arrogant Malefoy qui la traitait de « Sang-de-Bourbe » à tout bout de champ. Elle répliqua toutefois sans se laisser démonter :

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous avez vous-même, personnellement, fait preuve d'un comportement particulièrement rétrograde et injurieux envers l'elfe Dobby… Et d'autre part, lorsque la S.A.L.E a mandaté un délégué syndical du D.E.G.U.E.U pour vous demander votre avis, en tant que Directeur de Sainte Mangouste, sur les conditions de travail des Elfes, vous avez bien déclaré – je cite – qu'il fallait « nettoyer cette racaille au karcher » ?

— Madame, vous déformez mes propos.

— Je ne fais que relayer ce qui a été écrit dans la presse, répliqua Hermione en désignant Rita et Luna du menton.

— Et bien c'est que j'ai été mal compris. J'ai simplement voulu dire que si certains travaux ménagers rebutaient même les Elfes, on pouvait envisager d'utiliser des moyens de nettoyage moldus, comme le karcher…

Drago mentait avec aplomb, on pouvait lui reconnaître au moins ça.

— « Rebutaient _même_ les Elfes » releva Hermione, incisive. Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Qu'il y aurait certains travaux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'un sorcier, mais qu'un Elfe pourrait accomplir sans problème. C'est ignoble, Monsieur Malefoy, de tenir un tel discours. Nous sommes tous égaux, sorciers et créatures !

— Je ne…

— Nous avons tous les mêmes droits, poursuivit Hermione, d'une voix quelque peu entrecoupée, et les mêmes devoirs, tous ! Votre discours est révoltant !

— Personne ne…

— Mages comme Elfes de Maison ! Cracmols comme sorciers issus de souche Moldue ! Nous sommes égaux ! … les mêmes droits… et les mêmes devoirs ! Vos propos sont immoraux, oui, c'est immoral que de…

Hermione criait presque.

— Ne vous énervez pas.

— Je ne suis pas énervée ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

— Si, vous…

— Je suis en colère, en colère contre la discrimination, et c'est une bonne colère, une colère provoquée par une injustice, une saine révolte contre…

Rita Skeeter tenta de calmer le jeu mais aucun des deux candidats ne lui prêta la moindre attention.

— Calmez-vous… tenta encore une fois Drago.

— JE SUIS CALME ! Monsieur Malefoy, et je ne vous permets pas de…

— Laissez-moi vous dire, Hermione Granger, que lorsqu'on est un homme – ou une femme – politique, on se doit de garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances…

— Je n'ai pas perdu mon sang-froid, je vous interdis de dire le contraire. Je suis simplement en colère.

— Quand vous serez élue – si vous êtes é…

— Sachez bien, Monsieur Malefoy, que je ne renoncerais pas à ce type de colères, justes et constructives, si je suis élue Ministre de la Magie.

— Ce sera gai, persifla Drago à mi-voix, mais de façon nettement perceptible.

— Ce n'est pas la question. Lorsqu'on est une femme politique, l'on se doit de s'engager, d'avoir le courage de ses opinions, et donc le courage de se mettre en colère quand c'est nécessaire…

— Oui, mais on doit savoir rester calme, ne pas parler trop vite, quand on se trouve à la tête d'une nation. On ne doit pas employer de mots qui blessent…

Hermione, qui avait retrouvé son sang-froid – même si elle ne l'avait pas perdu – inclina légèrement la tête de côté et eut un sourire faussement apitoyé :

— Je vous ai blessé, Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous êtes blessé ?

— Je…

— Etes vous blessé ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix qu'on aurait presque pu croire sincèrement émue.

— Ouiiii… non, bafouilla Drago. Non, pas du tout. Je vous pardonne. Je ne vous en veux pas.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Luna pour intervenir.

— Madame Granger, votre adversaire, Drago Malefoy, a été élu « Sourire le plus Charmeur » pour la troisième année consécutive, par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo. Pensez-vous que ce titre soit justifié ?

Hermione se racla la gorge, un instant déstabilisée par cette question saugrenue. Oui, bien sûr que Drago avait un sourire charmeur, personne ne pouvait le nier… Mais bon…

— Ecoutez, puisque les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo se sont prononcées là-dessus, je ne vois pas de raison d'y revenir. Si Monsieur Malefoy y voit un titre de gloire, tant mieux pour lui. Toutefois, je voudrais simplement rappeler qu'une telle nomination n'est pas un gage d'intégrité morale. Souvenez-vous que Monsieur Gilderoy Lockhart, qui s'était rendu coupable d'une escroquerie à grande échelle, avait obtenu ce prix à plusieurs reprises. Mais je ne voudrais pas généraliser. Loin de moi, bien sûr, l'idée qu'un sourire charmeur cache souvent une personnalité peu recommandable, voire un tempérament d'escroc…

Drago, qui avait commencé par lui adresser son fameux sourire charmeur, lui jetait à présent des regards noirs.

C'était au tour de Rita Skeeter de poser une question inattendue.

— Monsieur Malefoy, votre jeune épouse, Pansy, a quitté le domicile conjugal il y a peu, pour partir avec votre ancien bras droit, Théodore Nott. Il semblerait qu'elle vous trouvait trop occupé par la politique pour remplir vos devoirs d'époux de façon satisfaisante. Certains journaux n'ont pas hésité à titrer « Théo est-il un meilleur coup que Drago ? ». Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?

Drago, estomaqué, ne trouva pas immédiatement ses mots. Hermione répondit à sa place :

— Je trouve scandaleux que vous osiez ici, lors d'un débat politique d'une telle importance pour la population magique de Grande-Bretagne, vous faire l'écho de tabloïds qui ne méritent que le nom de « torchons » ! Ce n'est pas dans un tel esprit, à la fois médiocre et malsain, que je veux envisager mon dialogue avec Drago Malefoy. J'attends que vous retiriez votre question, ou c'est moi qui me retire de ce débat !

Drago lui fit un sourire qui, s'il était plein de charme, n'avait rien de cynique ou de calculé, pour une fois.

— En tout cas, cette question, certes déplacée, a été l'occasion de vérifier que Madame Granger ne manque pas une occasion de secourir les opprimés et de défendre ceux qui en ont besoin.

Même lorsqu'il ne le voulait pas, Drago ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine ironie. Il se rattrapa dans la fin de sa déclaration.

— Je salue sa droiture et son sens de l'engagement, car elle n'hésite pas à dépasser les clivages politiques pour faire entendre la voix de la liberté et de la justice.

— Très bien, reprit Rita Skeeter d'une voix acide. Je retire donc ma question. Voici la suivante : il semble impossible de vous mettre d'accord sur la question des Droits des Elfes. Toutefois, certains ont menacé de se tuer si on les libérait de force. Madame Hermione Granger ?

— Je me suis déjà exprimée à ce sujet, la question de la liberté des Elfes est un problème douloureux et complexe. Il s'agit d'y répondre au cas par cas, de faire au mieux pour que le bien-être et les droits les plus fondamentaux de chaque individu soient respectés. Il ne saurait, bien sûr, y avoir de libération « de force » comme l'on prétendu mes détracteurs… Prenant, dirait-on, plaisir à semer la panique auprès d'une population qui est, me semble-t-il, déjà suffisamment en détresse comme cela…

Rita Skeeter fit un geste pour indiquer que c'était maintenant à Drago de s'exprimer :

— Le cas par cas ? Vous n'avez pas toujours été aussi modérée, Madame Granger, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Je me réjouis toutefois, puisque vous venez de rejoindre la position qui est celle de l'A.R.I.S.T.O depuis déjà plusieurs années…

Hermione pointa un index vengeur dans sa direction.

— Alors si telle est la position de l'A.R.I.S.T.O depuis si longtemps, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez encore rien fait pour résoudre le problème ? Voilà quelle est la différence entre nous, Drago Malefoy : vous promettez beaucoup, mais vous ne faites rien. Nous, au P.R.O.L.O, grâce à l'expérience associative apportée par la S.A.L.E et le C.R.A.D.E, ainsi qu'avec le soutien du D.E.G.U.E.U, nous agissons !

Le débat se poursuivit pendant encore près de deux heures. Il était près de 23h quand Rita Skeeter posa la question sur laquelle ils devaient conclure :

— Que pensez-vous l'un de l'autre ? Vous Monsieur Malefoy, quelle est votre opinion sur Madame Granger ?

Drago planta son regard gris argent dans celui d'Hermione.

— J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Madame Granger, et elle le sait d'ailleurs. Je l'ai toujours admiré en tant que femme, pour son courage et sa perspicacité. Je l'admire également en tant qu'adversaire politique pour son fair-play, sa compétence et la force de ses engagements…

Rita se tourna alors vers Hermione.

— En ce qui me concerne, je ne pense pas qu'il faille personnaliser un débat qui doit rester un débat d'idées, deux projets de société différents qui s'affrontent. Et je suis heureuse que ce soir nous ayons enfin pu avoir ce débat d'idées Monsieur Malefoy et moi-même.

Hermione put lire dans les yeux de Drago qu'il était un peu vexé qu'elle ne lui ait pas rendu la politesse qu'il lui avait faite. Ce fut donc d'un pas légèrement triomphant qu'elle gagna l'ascenseur. Mais au moment où la porte métallique allait se refermer, elle s'aperçut que Drago l'avait rejointe, et qu'il comptait visiblement prendre le même ascenseur qu'elle. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde mais, finalement, avança le bras pour bloquer la porte.

— Merci, sourit Drago en prenant place à côté d'elle dans la cabine.

Elle ne répondit rien. Mais Drago ne comptait pas laisser s'installer le silence.

— J'ai beaucoup apprécié de pouvoir débattre avec toi ce soir.

Elle nota avec amusement que, hors caméra, il était repassé au tutoiement.

— Avoue que ça t'a rappelé le bon vieux temps, à toi aussi, Granger ?

Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif :

— Tu veux dire celui où tu me traitais de « Sang-de-Bourbe » et où tu t'étais fait tatouer une tête de mort sur le poignet ?

— Bon sang, Hermione ! s'énerva-t-il.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait appuyé sur le bouton qui permettait de stopper l'ascenseur entre deux étages.

— Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais partagé cette idéologie !

— Admettons. Par contre, je ne savais pas que tu avais – comment déjà ? Ah, oui, beaucoup d'estime pour moi et que tu m'admirais en tant que femme et en tant qu'adversaire…

— Pourtant, c'est la vérité, assena Drago. Je pensais que tu le savais. A Poudlard, déjà, je te trouvais absolument fascinante.

Hermione s'appuya à la cloison d'une main tremblante. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

— Tu es une adversaire que je respecte et que j'admire, même si tu uses parfois de moyens déloyaux pour me déstabiliser.

— Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione. Ce n'est pas vrai !

— Je t'assure que si. Crois-moi, la vue que m'offrait sur ton décolleté ce bouton défait ne m'aidait pas à me concentrer…

Malgré elle, Hermione baissa les yeux et constata qu'effectivement, un bouton s'était ouvert, offrant une vue plongeante sur sa gorge. Sans pouvoir empêcher une légère rougeur de gagner ses joues, elle le referma vivement. Drago avait profité de son mouvement d'inattention pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il était maintenant si proche qu'il la frôlait presque.

— Et je ne te parle même pas de ton parfum, qui est véritablement ensorcelant… Je ne serais pas étonné si tu avais fait usage d'un Philtre quelconque… murmura-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque.

Hermione tenta de reculer, mais elle était bloquée par le mur. La dérision était sa seule arme :

— Ca vous va bien de dire ça, Monsieur « Sourire Sexy »…

— Ah, il faudrait savoir… Sexy ou Charmeur ? demanda-t-il.

— Les deux je dirais… Charmeur quand tu l'utilises pour parvenir à tes fins, et sexy quand tu es naturel…

Drago posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

— Et en ce moment, il est comment ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Une lueur d'incertitude passa dans les yeux d'Hermione.

— J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Je ne parviens pas à voir si tu essaies juste de parvenir à tes fins, ou bien si tu es sincère…

Drago se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle finit par répondre à son baiser, qui se transforma rapidement en une étreinte passionnée. Un léger déclic les avertit juste à temps que la porte allait se rouvrir. Ils se séparèrent vivement, comme des écoliers pris en faute. Une foule de journalistes et de photographes les attendaient. L'un deux s'avança jusqu'à eux :

— Et bien, êtes-vous parvenus à un consensus, durant ces quelques minutes où la cabine est restée bloquée.

Drago, qui avait retrouvé toute son assurance, répondit :

— Madame Granger se demandait si j'étais manipulateur ou bien sincère…

Il enveloppa la jeune femme d'un regard brûlant :

— J'espère avoir réussi à la convaincre de ma sincérité…

Hermione planta ses yeux dans les siens :

— Je crois qu'il me faudrait des preuves plus concrètes…

Drago eut un imperceptible sursaut : lui faisait-elle des avances ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement car déjà, les conseillers de la jeune femme l'entouraient. Harry Potter, notamment, lui prit le bras et l'escorta jusqu'à sa voiture. Le véhicule allait démarrer lorsque Drago réagit enfin. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences, il se mit à courir et rattrapa rapidement la candidate du P.R.O.L.O.

— Hermione! Attends! cria-t-il.

Elle rouvrit la portière et se leva pour lui faire face, sans prêter attention à la nuée de journalistes qui les assaillaient à nouveau.

— Tu... tu veux bien qu'on se revoie?

Elle hésita l'espace d'une seconde.

— Pas forcément pour parler de politique, précisa-t-il.

Elle sourit et lui glissa un petit papier dans la main.

— Appelle-moi, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle remonta dans la voiture et fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer.


End file.
